


Your Training

by MacButton



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal, Control, Dom - Freeform, Dom/sub, Dominant, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Reader Insert, Rooster Teeth - Freeform, Ryan/Reader - Freeform, Submissive, Toys, Vaginal, Vibrator, achievement hunter - Freeform, ryan haywood - Freeform, sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacButton/pseuds/MacButton
Summary: A short, one off story about you and your Dom - Ryan Haywood - having a little fun. If you have any requests for Dom/Sub short stories, let me know in the comments!--





	

Ryan ran a flat palm down his submissive’s back, following the exaggerated dip of your spine until he met your hair. He gripped a fist full of your brown locks and yanked your head back, ensuring you turned a wise ear to his warning, “Move again, and I will tie you to the bed and leave you to writhe all night.” 

 

It was the day you had been looking forward to for weeks, if not months. Ever since you moved in together, you had begged for an entire day filled with tests from Ryan - your Dominant. You asked for special sexual and emotional challenges to prove that you could follow everything he asked of you. 

 

And, God, was he delivering. 

 

Ryan barely gave your a break all day. A mere hour of cuddling in the softest bedsheets felt like a pittance of a very tiring twelve hours. Just like a drill sergeant keeps his recruits in the proper mindset by keeping them active the entire training, Ryan kept you physically guessing, refusing to let you escape to a state of comfort.

 

You gripped the railings of the headboard in front of you to steady the jostling behind . You couldn’t see what Ryan was doing out of your view, so you used your other senses as a tell. You could hear him fumbling with the chest of drawers in the corner of the bedroom, presumably gathering something before closing the drawer neatly. 

 

The bed shifted under Ryan’s weight as he sat on the edge, where you finally had clarity. He positioned himself directly next to you and tapped your side, garnering your attention. 

 

“Up,” he firmly instructed, “stand up beside the bed facing me.” You moved without haste as you examined the contents of his hands. Obviously displeased with your speed, he snapped his head and sharply barked, “Now!”

 

You hurried on your hands and knees to the edge and off, standing stark naked before your Dominant. Earlier in the day, you demonstrated evidence of modesty, but Ryan quickly dispelled those worries, making you stay perfectly still as he examined every inch of your beauty. Still, your body turned red when he motioned his index finger in a circle, indicating to you to display yourself. 

 

“So fucking pretty,” he mumbled to himself as he dragged his fingers across your behind. You were sure it looked a sight: red and littered with the marks of his handprints. Although you hadn’t technically disobeyed, today was all about testing your limits, and Ryan might have gotten a little carried away in the excitement. 

 

Without warning, he dipped a finger between your legs set at shoulders width apart, brushing against your pussy. You winced at the discomfort, but settled into a strange state of painful pleasure. Ryan had already worked you into a frenzy, fucking your from all angles until your pussy was swollen from the friction. 

 

Ryan chuckled and taunted, “Does my little pussy need a break? Is it getting to be too much?” He thumbed your entrance, just barely penetrating the overstimulated flesh, making you gasp through the torment. 

 

“Y-yes, Sir,” you struggled through strained breaths. He withdrew his thumb, and, to your surprise, spread collected wetness across your outer lips. “Well, your pussy doesn’t seem to agree,” he said, a smug, almost proud tone in his voice, “it looks like she’s ready for some more.”

 

You whined louder, a vocal plea to your boyfriend for some mercy - even if for a moment. Ryan understood your cries, and eased his fingers from your center. You sighed a breath of relief as your core continued throbbing. Ryan dragged his finger up the length of your backside and brought it to his mouth, sampling your juices loudly. You could hear his exaggerated slurps; his enjoyment of the situation quite clear. 

 

Ryan returned his finger to your upper thighs, dragging a soaking wet finger along your soft skin, just below your core. “If your pussy doesn’t want the attention,” he said in a low tone, “then we’ll have to try somewhere else.” 

 

With painstaking slowness, Ryan slipped his the tip of his wet index finger in your ass. Immediately, your body reacted, recoiling, gasping, and lurching forward to get away. Ryan slipped his free arm around your torso and eased you back to his lap, your bottom hanging on the opposite side of his knee. He cooed in your ear, prompting you to relax. 

 

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” he whispered in your ear softly, “we’re going to take it slow today. I know it’s your first time, but I want to see what you can handle. Why don’t we take a few deep breaths?” 

 

You breathed deeply with your Dom as he moved his digit around inside of you. The intrusion was tighter than you expected, but, surprisingly, pleasurable. You let out a low moan and braced yourself against his muscular arm still encompassing you in care. 

 

“That’s it,” he continued, moving a half of an inch further inside of you, “Does it feel good?” You knew Ryan could see the pleasure in your rosy cheeks, but remembered there were no rhetorical questions with your Dominant.

 

“It feels so fucking good, Sir,” you obliged, pushing against his finger. Ryan chuckled at your eagerness, “Ah, ah, take it a little at a time, baby. We’re going to start slowly.” Ryan’s breath ghosted across your ear, coaxing your on with every dirty utterance. He crooked his finger slightly, yet, it seemed to explore you with immense sensitivity. 

 

Before long, you realized you were grinding your pussy against Ryan’s leg, your wetness beginning to pool between you, making a puddle on your Dom. Your whines were shallow, breathing to match, as you squeezed your eyes shut. 

 

You were going to come already. 

 

You voiced your desire with a short, high pitched screech. Ryan seemed to be losing control of his own lust as he pushed his finger inside of your a hint further. “Are you going to come for me, baby?” he growled, biting your earlobe gently. 

 

You knew it wasn’t going to take much more before you unraveled. In fact, you were surprised you lasted this long with the new pressure. You were already a well-stoked fire, and your Dom’s throaty seductions acted as accelerant. 

 

“S-sir…” you squeaked; it was all you could muster as you held back your release with great difficulty. Your forehead was covered in an uneven sweat, and you prayed for the vocal approval for your release. 

 

But, just as abruptly as he began the ministration, Ryan stilled. He gently eased his finger out, and kneaded his hand against your backside, abandoning all regard for your starving body. Your eyes shot open, and you met your heartless Dominant with a scowl. 

 

“You’re nearly there, kitten. Hold on for a little longer,” he muttered, licking your earlobe. “Do you think you can do that?”

 

You knew what he was doing, he was reinforcing your pact to make you completely dependent upon Ryan for pleasure. Wanting to be a well trained submissive, you were going to comply. You nodded between gritted teeth and answered, “Yes, Sir.” 

 

Ryan patted your warm cheek as an indication to move. “Lie on the bed; on your back,” he directed. It took a moment for you to find the right headspace to move. Thankfully, it didn’t require any standing; you didn’t think your wobbly legs had the strength to do that again. 

 

You fell clumsily on the bed while Ryan stood at the bed’s edge to watch. The softness of the mattress was like welcoming embrace, but you had the feeling it wasn’t yet nap time. 

 

Ryan tapped the top of your knees twice and instructed, “Open. You don’t have the right to close your legs, baby girl. I don’t think I need to remind you again.” He sealed the warning with a sharp slap to your outer thigh. 

 

You inhaled sharply at the sudden pain. His hand was firmer today than it had been in the past, but you knew you needed to learn how to manage the pain. Previously, you had enjoyed the spankings from your Dom. The mixture of pain and pleasure edging your brain to thinking positively of it. After today, however, you finally discovered the difference between playful, sexual spanking and full on punishment.

 

Ryan leaned over you, a small, two pronged toy in his hand. He held it to your lips and firmly instructed, “Suck.” Immediately, you wrapped your lips around the silicone and lubricated it with your tongue. You were familiar with this toy, and you knew exactly where it went. 

 

“Hold this,” he said, releasing control of the toy, “But don’t use your hands.” You nodded and gently bit down on the top of the toy, securely holding its entirety in your mouth. It wasn’t exactly big, but it still filled your enough to muffle a coherent sentence. You continued to swell your tongue around its tip, imagining it as your Dom’s cock to keep you interested.

 

Ryan dipped his head lower until he settled between your legs. You knew he was staring at your pussy, examining it with precision, but you dare not look. If you did and saw your sexy boyfriend at your most intimate spot, you knew you wouldn’t be able to hold back your orgasm.

 

Then the real trouble would start.

 

“My wet little pussy,” he muttered against your inner thigh, “I’ll bet you’d love some attention, too.” You moaned around the toy and bucked your hips slightly in his direction. Easing your hips back into place with a chuckle, Ryan removed the vibrator from your lips with a soft “pop.”

 

He dragged it down your chest and across your now cold body until he reached the top of your waist. “You know where this goes,” Ryan quipped, “but we're going to play with it a little differently.” 

 

You curled your toes against the bed as Ryan swirled the toy at the apex of your clit. You suddenly recalled how aroused you were, but you bit passed the distraction to answer him, “Okay, Sir.”

 

Ryan’s head disappeared below your field of vision, and you felt his warm tongue lap at your already sensitive pussy. You couldn't hold back your moan, but he seemed to enjoy the sound, so he did it again, swirling it at the top, just above your clit. 

 

“Mmm… kitten, you taste delicious,” Ryan hummed into you, making your core vibrate. You knew he was getting lost in pleasuring, and it was bringing you to absolute ruination quicker than you were allowed. You ran your fingers through his hair to get his consideration, and he complied, sitting up abruptly to make sure everything was okay. 

 

“Baby?” He voiced, concerned. He was able to switch in and out seamlessly, exactly as a Dom should. “Remind me of your safeword.”

 

You needn't bother with pleasantries. You were both coherent adults, able to cut through the smalltalk and ensure you were both still dedicated to the play. You always liked that; it was enough to point in the direction of safety, yet it didn't distract you from the submissive headspace.

 

With a deep sigh, you said his first name, making Ryan smile. “Good girl,” he praised, “use it if you need it.” 

 

You nodded and let go of his hair, allowing him to continue his attention. You were thoroughly worked up, but you knew he wouldn't let you come yet, so you saved your breath. 

 

Finally, he dragged the toy down your wetness and pushed one end into you with excruciating slowness. You gasped at the intrusion, but his eyes never left your pussy. He looked determined, focused on his prize, yet he held back his own lust to watch. 

 

As the tip eased passed your soft walls, Ryan circled it around, feeling every inch before settling it at the back. You moaned with each movement, enjoying the pressure he was putting on your pussy. 

 

With one final nudge, Ryan withdrew from you, standing back to admire his work. “How beautiful!” He chimed, “it always fits you so perfectly, baby. Look at how tight your pretty, little pussy is.” He wiggled the toy around for good measure, taunting you in the most delicious way. 

 

Ryan strode to the dresser, pulled open the top drawer and took out one of your favorite pairs of panties. Standing in front of you once more, he coaxed your feet through them and up your legs. “Lift,” he simply commanded when he reached your waist, so you complied. 

 

He made sure the waistband sat at its normal position, bow on the front of the garment perfectly squared with your center. Ryan took out his phone and appeared to be fiddling with it, but you knew it was almost time to start.

 

You squirmed with excitement, your soft panties tickling against you. The anticipation could be your undoing, but you held on for a release even more satisfying. 

 

“Let's start with a low setting,” Ryan began, swiping his finger in an upward motion, “we're going to be here for a while.” The toy buzzed to life and all attention drew to your clit. It was a wave motioned pulse that made you gasp each time it returned. Soon, you were on pace with its cadence and let yourself get lost in the gentle massage of your most sensitive spot.

 

Ryan smiled as he drank in your slowly fading grip on the present. “My good girl,” he cooed, “You're getting the rhythm now, aren't you?” His free hand rested on your lower stomach, on top of your waistband, to feel the motions of your hips. 

 

You nodded and took several deep breaths before answering, “Yes, I am, Sir.” The gradual climbs to your body’s desired summit had always been the most difficult, but you knew that if you met the challenge, your Dom would reward your generously. 

 

“Shall we pick up the pace?” Ryan’s redundant question had his finger changing the setting and speed regardless of your answer. The tension was still tailored to your clit, for he knew it was the easiest way to work you up gradually. 

 

You moaned at the introduction of the new pattern. It was compressed fully against your clit now, your panties keeping it perfectly in position. You vocalized the pressure in breathy whines. You felt it building again, but with the addition of the toy, you knew you wouldn't be able to hold it back this time.

 

Ryan’s hand glided lower to the top of the vibrator. With two fingers, he pressed down on the toy, helping it break passed the protection of your pussy. You yelped. The force was brazen, sending waves of vibration through your core, and up your spine. 

 

You wriggled and writhed under his touch, but Ryan wasn't pleased. “Stay still, baby girl,” he warned, setting his phone aside. He placed his palm on your chest to feel the chatter of your muscles and smirked. 

 

“It feels good to be spoiled, right, kitten?” He chimed, “to feel that slow build of pleasure.” You nodded and put every ounce of the focus you had left to committing an answer. “It's hard, S-sir,” you finally managed. 

 

“Mmhm..I'll bet it is,” he continued. “Let's see how long you'll last.” Ryan released your chest to swipe his finger angrily across the screen, finally pushing the vibration to full. It filled your clit and g spot simultaneously. 

 

“You may come whenever you'd like, baby,” Ryan’s words were like a sweet song, “but I'd love to see you hold out for as long as you can. Do you think you're up for that, baby? Impress your Dom.” 

 

You moaned and arched your back towards Ryan’s direction. His words acted like the strongest liquor, intoxicating you to a submissive state. 

 

“Yes, Sir,” you breathed between moans, “I can show you how good I am.” His fingers holding the vibrator pushed down further and released, pressing the toy in and to the bottom of your pussy, simulating the motion of his cock. 

 

Everything was warm. Her body's temperature rose dramatically each time he opened you, and you only focused on the movement of his fingers. Your hands clung to the bedsheets beside you, aching for a channel for the pressure. It was becoming too much, but you wanted desperately to hold back.

 

You needed a distraction.

 

You hung your tongue out, signaling to Ryan. He complied and slid the index finger of his free hand in your mouth. You sucked the digit greedily, glad to focus on something other than pleasure. Swelling your tongue around it, you heard Ryan moan. 

 

“Mmm..my hungry girl,” he lustfully moaned, “You're getting me excited now.” You looked down to see the growing bulge in your Dom’s jeans. You sucked more fervently, hoping you'd have the opportunity to showcase some of your talents.

 

“I think I'll have to touch myself, thanks to you,” he said, easing his finger out and smoothly unbuttoning his pants. He was already riled up, so you watched him slide his fingers around his cock and match the speed he was pushing against you with the other.

 

You knew you couldn't last more than a few minutes, and Ryan saw it too. “Are you going to come for me, little pussy?” He spreading wetness from his cock across the tip. 

 

You didn't answer. The vibration swelled in your center and you moaned until your climax rendered your silent. 

 

Finally, your orgasm came spilling out of your pussy, passed the cotton barrier and onto the bed. It continued in waves and you shook every drop out until you were completely soaked. 

 

It was like floating, the moments after the release always had you swirling high atop fluffy comfortable clouds.

 

“My naughty little girl,” Ryan moaned, moving his hand faster “making a mess on the bed.” His face was strained; you saw he was close, too. “If that's the case, I don't think you'll mind.”

 

Ryan yanked down your wet panties until your pussy was barely exposed and positioned himself over you. He pushed passed the toy and into your pussy, already too tight to fit fully. With a gasp, he came, spilling himself on the toy and in your pussy, mixing with your own. 

 

It was wonderfully warm, and you basked in the sticky present you hoped you could keep. 

 

A few short breaths and you came down from your high. Ryan pulled the soaked panties back up, sealing the contents with the vibrator where it belonged. 

 

You were full and it felt perfect. 

 

The pressure of his orgasm giving you the sensation of a full bladder, you squirmed at the uncomfortable feeling now that the excitement swayed.

 

Ryan was back to his stern, dominant demeanor quickly. “You will keep all of that inside of you this afternoon, understood?” He pointed at the mess matter of factly. 

 

You nodded and carefully closed your legs, attempting to keep it in place. “Good girl,” he affirmed.

 

Ryan ghosted his fingers up your torso and helped you to your feet, stabilizing you. He planted a firm, wet kiss on your lips, making your knees buckle under you.

 

Fuck, you adored this man. You had just been ruined under his touch, yet you still craved his attention. 

 

He pulled back from the kiss with a pop and smirked, a knowing glimmer in his eye. 

 

“Your next test starts now.”


End file.
